The present disclosure relates in general to methods of optical testing for silicon photonics during manufacturing of silicon photonics wafers and silicon photonics wafers manufactured using such methods.
Modulators are used in optical systems to modulate a beam of light that is carried over an optical fiber. The properties of the material that are used to modulate the light beam can be selected such that the modulator is an absorptive modulator (in which the absorption coefficient of the material is changed) or a refractive modulator (in which the refractive index of the material is changed).
A laser, such as a vertical-cavity surface-emitting laser (VCSEL), may be used as the source of the beam of light in some types of optoelectronic transducers. The light from the laser may be transmitted through the modulator for modulating the optical signal as it is transmitted through the optical fiber.